El mejor día de mi vida
by LunaInvierno
Summary: Todos hemos tenido un mal día...Bill Kaulitz no es la escepción...Despues de una terrible jornada de Karma, Tom le mostrara que todo es cosa de perspectivas... Oneshot, Twincest Kaulitz, Bla, bla, bla, bla


**Disclaimer**: Este fic está basado en personas reales, integrantes del grupo musical Tokio Hotel, sin embargo, no hay pruebas de que este momento haya sido verdad...yo sólo escribí lo que mi imaginación y suposiciones dictan...Dedicado a **Cheza **que es una linda Sister una excelente Beta.

**...in die Nacht...**

**...in the day…**

**...Kaulitz **

**Love**

**...all right!**

Cualquier parecido con la realidad...es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**"El mejor día de mi vida"**

By**:LunaInvierno**

**

* * *

  
**

-_Zaun shit Tag..._- se quejó Bill Kaulitz malhumorado mientras arrojaba las llaves de la suite hacia la mesita al lado de la puerta. De manera ofuscada pasó sus dedos por la cosa rosa que le goteaba del cabello, aún sulfurado aceleró el paso hacia el baño en su habitación y puso a llenar la tina, el ruido del agua y las formas que hacía en la porcelana ayudaron a disminuir su enfado, mas la tristeza hizo acto de presencia.

Intentó animarse un poco cantando mientras ordenaba sus productos de ducha en el lavamanos, mas su reflejo en el espejo le sorprendió, no esperaba estar tan deplorable...

Tenía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda cortesía de su despiste con la lamparilla de noche al levantarse, barniz de uñas negro en la camiseta por un tope que el chófer no vio mientras él intentaba pintárselas, una cosa rosa entre sus cabellos que él pedía de todo corazón sólo fuera malteada...regalito de un grupo de idiotas que lo molestó en el centro comercial...y por último...sus ojos llenos de cansancio.

Fastidiado notó que en su autoanálisis olvidó la llave de agua y ahora el líquido resbalaba hacia el piso por las paredes de la tina, rápidamente cerró el grifo y metió la mano para liberar el tapón y vaciar un poco de agua para poder entrar él, mas olvidó que solo había abierto el agua caliente y entre maldiciones se desvistió para al fin tomar una ducha reparadora y dar por terminado ese fatídico día.

Ya estaba dentro del agua cuando se le antojó música, así que...farfullando salió del agua pisando las frías losetas para sacar su i-Pod del pantalón que recién se había despojado, después de un rato de buscar y no encontrar el bendito aparato cayó en la cuenta que ese ni siquiera era suyo.

Extendió la prenda evaluadoramente y le nació la primera sonrisa de la jornada.

-¿Cómo puede Tom usar esto sin que se le caiga? - se preguntó a sí mismo recordando a su gemelo y sus ropas diez tallas más grandes de lo necesario.

Pasó distraídamente sus dedos por las costuras, casi como una caricia, entonces miró ese conjunto de mezclilla como si éste le hubiera ofendido y lo lanzó hacia un rincón de nuevo con mal humor, regresó a la bañera ahora sí con el reproductor de música en mano.

Ese baño en vez de relajarlo lo estaba haciendo recordar…

-Mmmm...- gimió Bill dándose la vuelta en la cama...esa noche no había podido descansar mucho y estaba decidido a robarle un buen beso a su compañero de lecho para recargar las energías no obtenidas durante el sueño, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver el otro lado vacio, primero pensó que tal vez había ido al baño, así que se levantó de un brinco para asustarlo al salir como jugaban desde niños, mas le falló el cálculo espacio-tiempo y se llevó un buen golpe en el rostro...

-Auch...Tom...ayuda, creo que me saqué sangre... ¿Tom?- exclamó desconcertado caminando hacia el baño deteniendo el pequeño corte con la palma de la mano. Nada... ¿Dónde se abra ido? Con una bola de papel mojado en la cara se dirigió hacia la salita de su habitación de hotel, pero también estaba vacía, por último llamó a George y Gustav, pero tampoco le supieron dar razón de su hermano.

-Ni siquiera dijo hasta luego- se quejó Bill haciendo un puchero mientras tomaba el gel de baño y empezó a untárselo en el cuerpo, su frente se frunció aún más al llegar a su hombro, ahí tenía rastros de la cosa rosa...

-_Idioten..._-La ira y la impotencia le llenaron, él estaba tranquilamente paseando por un centro comercial y una bandita de chicos que lo reconocieron empezaron perseguirlo gritándole "¡Marica!" y arrojándole porquerías a la cabeza. Estuvo corriendo más o menos veinte minutos hasta que al fin se apareció el de seguridad y lo llevó de regreso al hotel.

Decidido, ese último recuerdo le amargó el baño, salió de la tina en vez de quedarse a ver como se volvía pasita como se burlaba Tom de que le gustara chapotear en el agua y se empezó a vestir con lo primero que encontró. Tomó un cepillo y desenredó cuidadosamente su larga melena cerciorándose de que no quedara ni rastro del atentado contra su persona por esos anti-TH, cuando estuvo satisfecho, aventó el cepillo a su maletita y salió rumbo a la sala con la intención de ver televisión un rato...estaba por brincar hacia el sofá cuando su dedo gordo chocó de lleno en la mesita ratona

-Mist!-empezó a sobarse brincando en un pie y se tumbó en el sillón largo haciendo zapping, mas después de media hora sin nada bueno que ver...se quedó dormido.

Un grito opacó la voz del cronista deportivo, le costó unos minutos a Bill estabilizar su respiración y entender que no se encontraba encerrado en una casa abandonada sino en la suite de lujo de algún hotel en alguna parte de Canadá, y que frente a él estaba Tom con cara consternada.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo y corrió a abrazar a su gemelo, con tanto entusiasmo que casi lo tacléa en el proceso.

Tom recibió el abrazo sorprendido y se limitó a responderlo mientras depositaba cortos besitos sobre los ojos desmaquillados del menor. Disfrutaron el abrazo en silencio hasta que el de rastas se separó un poco.

-Me levanté temprano y te compré esto- dijo sonrojado mientras le tendía una cajita forrada en papel negro.

Bill miró el paquete perplejo...Con que eso era...Por eso no se despidió...le rondaban por la cabeza las razones lógicas que enfurruñado no pudo ver llenando todo su ser de alivio y alegría. Con impaciencia rasgó el papel y la cajita, su boca se abrió involuntariamente.

-Un... ¿anillo?- cuestionó confundido mientras Tom lo tomaba y se lo ponía para después besarlo en su mano.

-Feliz aniversario- susurró simplemente el mayor de los Kaulitz y lo besó.

Bill se sentía idiota...¡Por supuesto!...Si ayer le dijo que saldría...desde que amaneció estuvo tan distraído con su mal Karma que se olvidó de todo...menos mal que hace meses le había comprado un disco para dárselo como regalo.

Tom daba la última mordida a su "Hamburguesa de aniversario" cuando notó la mirada de su gemelo fija en él.

-¿Ocurre algo, Billy?

-Mmmm… ¡No!- exclamó el aludido sonriendo radiante -¿Qué tal tu día? -preguntó al vuelo para salir del paso.

-Estuvo bien...recorrí muchas tiendas buscando algo perfecto para tí- contó orgulloso el de rastas, sin duda el andar visitando joyerías todo el día para encontrarle algo a Bill, era mil veces más valioso que los diamantes del anillo...o por lo menos eso sintió el pelinegro -¿Ya ti? ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? -le lanzó de vuelta la pregunta a su hermano menor.

El chico de cabellos negros se tomó su tiempo para contestar, por su mente pasaron los acontecimientos de la jornada, desde su mal despertar hasta los idionet del centro comercial...pasando por la ducha accidentada y su pesadilla...pero después de todo eso, recordó a Tom, y sus ojos pasaron del anillo, que adornaba su mano ahora, hasta la mirada de ternura que el mayor le dedicaba, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Puedo asegurarte Tomy, que hoy fue.._.el mejor día de mi vida_- concluyó tajante Bill mirándolo a los ojos.

Tom le devolvió la vista extrañado por tan raro comportamiento, mas olvidó el cuestionario que ideaba al recibir un beso de su Bill, sin duda ese sería también el mejor día...la mejor noche de su vida...

Por lo menos, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando empezara otro y tuviera a Bill para vivirlo con él.

* * *

Traducción de las frases en alemán...según el traductor...O_o

**Zaun shit Tag** --¡Vaya mierda de día!

**Idionet**--Idiotas...

**Mist!**--Mierda

**¿Reviews bomba?**

hahahaha, saludos a las **Twins Sisters and Bro**....

Un susurro en el oído...

**LunaInvierno**


End file.
